


Самая страшная ошибка

by Alena_Vespertilio, fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Цикл "This World Inverted" [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M, Humor, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Изабель всегда была горяча.





	Самая страшная ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213604413.htm
> 
> Примечание: Цикл "This World Inverted" — № 8
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Изабель всегда была горяча. В этом чувствовалась и заслуга Саймона: несмотря на юный возраст, он сумел подобрать ключ к её сердцу, расположить к себе. Показать и нежные, романтические свидания, и страстные поцелуи и объятия, и обычные дни фанатов Звёздных Воин — с тысячным их пересмотром под пледом с попкорном или пиццей — и Изабель, смелая, но в то же время закрытая девушка, оттаяла. Она вела себя свободно и расслаблено, а в такие моменты, когда они, оглядываясь и хихикая, целуясь и расстёгивая одежду, запутываясь в ногах и спотыкаясь, спешили по пустующим коридорам к её комнате — возбуждающе раскованно.

Первая, вторая, третья… Вот. Саймон толкнул дверь, и они едва не упали.

О неожиданных гостях можно было не волноваться: сегодня никто из Лайтвудов раньше полуночи дома не появится. Они заканчивали очередной большой проект, в ходе которого Саймон не видел свою девушку едва ли не две недели — и наконец они здесь, Алек — у Магнуса, Макса оставили у Имоджен и Джейса, а Роберт и Мариз всё ещё готовились к презентации с Валентином.

Изабель сняла свои очки и швырнула на ближайший комод, громко хлопнула дверью и, стащив с Саймона футболку, принялась за его джинсы.

По спине пробежала дрожь от предвкушения. Саймон, прижав Изабель к себе, оставляя мелкие поцелуи на шее, расстегнул замок на её платье. Оно легко соскользнуло, и Саймон, облизнувшись, провёл кончиками пальцев по бедрам, вверх-вниз, и сдёрнул стринги. Они улетели куда-то в сторону, вслед за его джинсами — Саймон не мог рассмотреть куда. В этой комнате с плотно задёрнутыми шторами, да ещё и вечером не было видно практически ничего. А может, дело было в выпитой бутылке вина, от которой окружающая реальность начинала расплываться. А может — в сводящей с ума Изабель. Она тянула его к кровати, к единственному предмету, очертания которого он мог разглядеть.

Сдёрнув покрывало, Изабель толкнула Саймона на холодную простынь. Разум на мгновение вынырнул из опьянения и отметил, что в комнате нет того, что обычно есть в комнате девушек: зеркала и разбросанной косметики; в приоткрытом шкафу не было того лёгкого беспорядка, свойственного Изабель, а на стенах не было плакатов, которыми она постоянно хвасталась.

Но Саймон выбросил эти мысли из головы, как только Изабель стащила с него боксёры и села сверху. Точным движением руки Саймон расстегнул лифчик и сжал нежную, восхитительно мягкую грудь, начиная двигаться.

Он почти не заглядывал в комнату Изабель и в квартиру Лайтвудов вообще. Несколько раз он ждал возле комнаты, когда она переоденется после работы или кикбоксинга, чтобы пойти на свидание. И всякий раз — под присмотром Мариз. За эти пятнадцать минут она как будто вынимала из Саймона душу и рассматривала со всех сторон в поиске чего-нибудь такого, за что его можно было бы навсегда выставить за дверь. Магнус признавался, что испытывает нечто подобное, но это не утешало, и Саймон просто появлялся здесь как можно реже. В конце концов, в его доме их мог потревожить только кот. Его мама лишь улыбалась и никогда не устраивала Изабель допросы.

Саймон переплёл их пальцы, а второй рукой провёл по животу и спустился к клитору. Изабель вздрагивала и постанывала, извивалась и сжимала его пальцы, и Саймон едва дождался, когда она закричит и крепко прижмётся к нему, укусив за плечо.

Изабель вставать не торопилась. Она устроила голову у Саймона на животе и умиротворённо улыбалась, а он нежно, стараясь не запутаться, пропускал её волосы через пальцы. После быстрого, но выматывающего секса вставать совершенно не хотелось и ему. Интересно, старшие Лайтвуды достаточно устали для того, чтобы не заметить парня в постели их дочери? Сможет ли он с утра уйти незамеченным? И не грозит ли мгновенная смерть, если его всё-таки обнаружат?

— Можно у тебя остаться на ночь? — наконец спросил Саймон осторожно.

Изабель вдруг игриво прищурилась и ответила:

— Здесь — нет. Но мы можем пройти в мою комнату.

Смысл слов дошёл не сразу. Собрав все подозрения воедино, Саймон почувствовал, как протрезвел.

— В твою комнату? — с ужасом уточнил он.

— Ага. Эта — Алека, — спокойно ответила Изабель и, сладко потянувшись, спрыгнула с кровати.

Саймон в изумлении похлопал глазами, а потом вскочил и судорожно натянул джинсы и футболку. Он даже не понял, как нашёл их в полутьме.

Саймон никогда не горел желанием влезать в сестринско-братские разборки. По опыту с Ребеккой знал: больше всех страдает третий лишний. И Саймон даже не хотел знать, почему Иззи не сказала, что он ошибся дверью. Он лишь затравленно посмотрел на неё и вздохнул. Иззи, хихикая, заботливо поправляла покрывало, вроде так оно и было.

«Алек точно меня убьёт, — думал Саймон, застёгивая ширинку. — Но сначала кастрирует первым подвернувшимся острым предметом. А потом закопает на заднем дворе».

— Мне надо идти, встретимся завтра в клубе, — протараторил он и пулей вылетел вон.

Не то чтобы Саймон обиделся за использование его тела для какой-то детской мести, но убраться надо было поскорее.


End file.
